Black Butterfly
by XBlueSkyX
Summary: 3 years. It has been 3 years since Rukia has been dead... BUT SHE IS BACK! What happened in those 3 years that changed her? Why is Aizen calling her 'his beloved woman! UlqRuki AshiRuki GinRuki AizenXRukia IchiRuki CRACKFICS! Hope you like it?
1. Prologue

By. -BLueSKy-

**Black Butterfly**

**Ratings: Undecided**

**Pairings: Undecided**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! ... I hope I did!**

fu fu fu hello everyone this BSKy this story is kinda basically on Rukia if she was an arrancar! Please read and review! depending on how people will react to this prologue I will be continueing this story...

The pairings of this story is currently undecided. Neither the future of this story too!

The possible pairing? fu fu fu ever heard of AizenXRukia? UlquRuki? fu fu fu jking... all depends on how you guys will want... depending on what pairing this story will be the story might change too! oh and I take more then one parings with Rukia too! XP please enjoy the prologue... traingle LOVE?!

* * *

"Ah… You have never wondered have you?" said the raven haired girl as she chuckled. Her voice was breath-taking, clear, and sharp with a hint of sad melody. "So you guys thought I was dead? Without wondering that there was a small ray of light still sparkling with a hint of life?" her voice went cold, icy-cold.

Her look was stunning. The white uniform with a black outline that hugged her curves oh so perfectly. She closed her eyes. Thinking, noticing, and realizing what they were feeling. She thought… _'Was I really that obvious to read back then?' _and chuckled remembering the days of Soul Society. How she would always hugged herself under the beautiful view of the white moon which illuminated the ray of lights with pure whiteness that danced and drew a beautiful pattern in the dark-blue night sky.

No more. She was no more the girl they knew. Of course not, she was now an arrancar. She was now the right handed woman of Soul Society's worst enemy, Aizen Souske.

"That makes me sad…" the girl was a master of sarcasm, "how sad… don't you think?" she chuckled. She looked dangerously beautiful as she opened the dark velvet purple eyes of hers, piercing every single of them who was now watching her.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai, I have come to deliver the message of Aizen-sama," said the girl as she walked few steps closer to the old, white, beard man.

"3-years, 3 years we have been asleep thanks to your power. We now have regained our power with our head clear for one thing. We will crush you and your society, which you call a perfect society..." and the girl chuckled with her sweet-dark chocolate voice. Chuckling at the memory that Aizen has so perfectly mocked the Soul Society with his humor. "and gain the power of this filthy place and make a whole, new, better world. You have given me wonderful 3 years of time to think and schedule the perfect timing for this to begin. To thank you, I have sent you my beloved woman to inform you for the declaration of this wonderful war. Hope you enjoyed the surprise." And the girl gave out a wonderful smile as everyone dropped their mouth in horror of the new information they were hearing.

She couldn't help but to inwardly laugh as she saw Ichigo and Renji drop open their mouth as the two heard that Aizen has just called her 'his beloved woman.' She couldn't help but feel surprised as her past older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, stare at her directly as he heard the word 'my' from 'my beloved woman.' She could have read their face so easily as if reading their mind.

"As you see, Aizen-sama was kind enough to inform you of this so you can get prepared. We will have a war No.2 in a week. We will be waiting a whole armful of army greeting us." And the girl turned around. As she was about to take few steps to leave the place, she stopped as she saw the second division captain, Soi Fong, block her way with her hand on the hilt of her sword as she was getting ready to slice her head as soon as **their** leader gave her a 'yes' to kill the raven haired girl.

"Kuchiki, Rukia." said the old beard man. Rukia turned around as she heard her old name.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai, my deepest apology but I am no longer called 'Kuchiki Rukia.' My name is now Kurochou Rukia," said the girl as she stared at the old man. "and please do call me with some respect. After all I was the one to ask Aizen-sama for his permission to bring myself only instead of bringing Ulquoirra, Grimmjow, Tousen-san, and Yuuki, with me…" said Rukia with her sing-song voice, "even though I should have brought Yuuki with me. She is such a cute girl. Following me everywhere and listening to every commend I give her." smiled Rukia as she was mentioning her little follower.

Rukia turned back to the door and flash stepped before Soi Fong with such ease and speed that everyone gasped with a surprise.

"Soi Fong, it is rude to stare at a person like that," said Rukia as she forcefully dropped the sword from Soi Fong's hand and gave a kick on her leg so she was kneeling before the smiling Rukia. "I thought you were going to kill me." Said Rukia with a sarcastic voice mixed with a few chuckle.

In the other side, Soi Fong was feeling sick due to Rukia. Rukia's hand that held onto Soi Fong's wrist was icy-cold, not to mention that her aura was also bone-chilling. And… her power was so much even though Soi Fong knew that Rukia was holding back most of the power only letting out a percent of her real power. Soi Fong shivered and was quickly taken away by Yoruichi with her cat-like flash step. Rukia just stared at the cat-woman.

"Oh, Yoruichi-san! Please do tell Urahara-san my thanks and gratitude. Thanks to him I am now Hougyokou's master." said Rukia as she smiled at the ex-captain not a bit surprised that she was there all along listening.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN ...**

YUP Rukia is the HOUGYOKOU! OWNER!

so... what happened in the past few 3 years? :'P

fu fu fu? ah... is this what you call cliffy? anyways... hope you enjoyed the prologue!

**thanks to all the HitsuRuki forum people! without you guys I wouldn't have even thought about writing!**

**Special thanks to Human.Vizard who has reviewed me on both old and new stories I have updated...**

**Kimihaine who inspired me to write more... for some reason when I see you I want to write more... fu fu fu**

**and DOUBLE SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL YOU WRITERS! YES ALL YOU FANFICTION PEOPLE WHO READ AND WRITE! ... and reviewed(?) XP**

**WHY?! BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME XP... 'gets smacked by the head by my school friends' WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! 'glares at me'**

**okay you guys(yea... you school people) are awesome too! **

**Review please?!**

**-BLueSKy-**


	2. New Characters

By. -BLueSKy_-_

**Black Butterfly**

**Ratings: Undecided... Won't be a M content so no worries! wait... it might have some violence... ah well~**

**Pairings: Undecided... More likely to be HitsuRuki though....**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! ... I hope I did!**

* * *

_Hope. Why did I even have one in first place when I already threw them all away when I became an arrancar?_

Ever since the past 2 years Rukia has never felt such amount of sorrow within herself. The people she liked, loved, and cared did not even check to see if she was actually alive or dead after the 9th espada got pierced by her white zanpukto and spread a rumor that the shinigami girl, Kuckiki Rukia, got pierced by his stupid spear and was now dead (which was a made up story to actually kidnap Rukia to change her into an arrancar).

'_It was stupid to even let a twinge of hope to fill my mind in the first place,' _thought Kurochou Rukia who was now looking at the gracefully curved figure of the white, crescent, moon.

"Ah... the crescent moon so beautifully illuminating that silvery white, untainted rays of light that seems like it is almost dancing around us," said Rukia as she smiled to the silky black-haired girl with eyes of black pearl with skin as white as snow.

Without giving the girl to response to her question, Rukia continued, "it would be much beautiful if it snowed… a pure white snow…" And Rukia caught the eyes of the blushing girl.

Yuuki was now blushing much harder due to the intense gaze of her superior, her hero, and her model she has always looked up to. She wanted to tell her how gorgeous she looked under those rays of moonlight that surrounded her petite figure covered with black and white uniforms that suited her so perfectly. After all there are the reasons when she was once called the snow queen. Her gaze that could freeze a person's movement, the very soul, and the power to execute the command given without a hesitation.

The right hand woman of Aizen Souske, that all arrancar looked up to, just like they have been looking up to Aizen, in fear, but in some-what more respectful and pleasant ways.

Rukia let out a silent sigh and took off the short raven haired wig as the slightly longer hair with some curves came out like a butterfly gently dancing down to its' flower.

"Rukia-sama, would you like to take a bath?" said Yuuki who was staring at Rukia's beauty with awe and blushed as she saw her superior's sweet smile.

"Hmm… that would be nice indeed but… why don't you join us in our conversation Ulquoirra instead of just standing out there like that?" said Rukia as she glimpsed at the slow opening of her only door.

"Aizen-sama wants your presence… alone." said the green eyed arrancar as he slightly glanced at Yuuki.

"Well, then I should be off to greet him in his presence. Yuuki thank you for your offer you are dismissed. You may stay in the room and wait for my return if you desire." said Rukia giving a quick smile to the black-haired girl as she walked out of the room with Ulquoirra.

"Understood Rukia-sama," was the last thing Rukia heard as Ulquoirra closed the door behind her.

* * *

"…" said the stone-faced arrancar.

"What…? Do I smell or something? …Do I really?" asked as she walked down the long, tall, white hallway of the Hueco Muendo building. She gave a quick gasp of surprise as she felt the strong hands of the arrancar wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Ulquoirra giving out a little sigh dropped his head on the shoulder of the petite woman… err… girl.

Rukia giggled, feeling the breathe of the green eyed man who was two feet taller than her. "You know I felt mad thinking that people treated me small and little by giving me high heels or high boots… but this time, I am feeling quite glad that my clothes came with shoes that had heels." said Rukia as she glanced at Ulquoirra who was letting out some few cough to mask the silent chuckles in a respond of Rukia's little comment.

"Ah…" said Ulquoirra as he let Rukia out of his grip. "Kurosaki would have turned all red like a strawberry if he saw you two just a moment ago." commented Grimmjow who was passing by.

"Jealous, aren't we?" smirked Rukia as she saw a glimpse of jealousy in Grimmjow's eyes.

"LIKE WHO THE HELL WOULD BE JEALOUS OF YOU M…!"

"Dare call me by that word and I will have your head separated from your body…" said Rukia who was now pointing the end of her sword on the blue haired arrancar's neck.

"Tch…"

"Well, well, Bluey just got his butt kicked by an m…" said the 3rd arrancar named Tadake Wataku, who had a lime hair with olive green eyes, as he was instantly stopped by the death glare of Kurochou Rukia.

"but you have to admit that you are short, even with...

BAM

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!"

"Call me short again..." said Rukia as she flash stepped in front of Tadake as she healed the lime haired guy with a sigh.

"Expected from a right hand woman of Aizen… that was an awful powerful kick, shor…! OW THAT HURTS!" said Tadake.

"Yea, yea… I told you not to call me short!" said Rukia as she poked the injured rib.

"Whatever… so Aizen-sama called you all?" said Tadake.

"…" stared Ulquoirra.

"Ugh…" said Grimmjow as he rubbed his head, which now had a bruise.

"Uh huh…" said Rukia as she finished healing the man she just injured few minutes ago.

"You guys should get going" popped the new voice.

"…"

"ICHIMARU! WHAT THE CRAP?!..." said Tadake.

"Ichimaru-sama, Tadake…" said the white haired man with a fox like smile.

"Ah, yea… we should get going!" was all Tadake said before he ran to Aizen.

"Ara? Have fun!"

"You are scared of him…?" said Grimmjow with a snort.

"… you have no idea what he likes eat…" said Tadake with a dangerous tone that told everyone you don't want to know.

"What does he eat?" asked Grimmjow as he was feeling curious about what he ate. '_probably something like rotten dead raw salmon sushi… or those rare steak that is full of 3 cups of blood.'_

"Apparently, Grimmjow lost his common sense long time ago when he was beat up by Kurosaki." said Rukia with a smirk.

"HE EATS ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM AND MORE ICE CREAM!!! HE EATS IT EVERY SINGLE HOUR!!!" said Tadake as if he has just seen Gin kissing Aizen.

**Stare**

"DOESN'T HE EVER GET SICK?! HE EATS IT EVERY SINGLE HOUR! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HIS STOMACHE IS MADE OUT OF! HOW CAN HE TAKE ALL THOSE ICE CREAM WITHOUT EVEN HAVING ANY STOMACHE? IT WAS INSANE! I EVEN PUT A BIRD POOP IN ONE OF HIS ICE CREAM BUT I NEVER HEARD HIM SCREAMING IN PAIN FOR HIS BUTT'S LIFE!" said Tadake as he remembered the time he snuck in a bird poop in the middle of Gin's ice cream.

**Stare**

**Blink!**

"AND HIS ICE CREAM! I TRIED IT ONCE… IT WAS HORRIBLE! MADE OUT OF VEGETABLE AND DRY ICE! HORRIBLE AND THE GREEN ONE! MADE OUT OF SPINACH! WHO THE HELL EATS THAT?!" said Tadake now shivering as he was remembering the past when he had to stay in the restroom 24/7 because he ate all of Gin's ice cream to see if he gets mad… unfortunately that wasn't the best idea since the ice cream was made out of dry ice and flavors such as Tabasco sauce, spinach, kimchi, potato, and more… combinations, horrible, horrible combinations…

**Stare**

**Gape**

"PFFT!!!" Grimmjow was first to fall to the ground clutching his stomach and laughing his head off.

"How typical of him…" says Ulquoirra as he tries to recall any moments of Gin eating ice creams.

"… but he likes to eat well cooked salmon though…" said Kurochou Rukia.

"HUH?!" gaped Tadake.

"Yea, his food is always delivered by this one servant that serves my food. And once I was asked to eat with him… and found out that he likes well cooked salmon with salty seasonings…"

"oh and he was also telling me about this experiment that he was doing with a gigai that looked just like him. He said that the gigai has a very, very, and I mean very strong internal organs…" said Rukia as she finished of with a reminder of how much Gin ate…

"............"

T**HUMP**

"I WAS FREAKIN TRICKED!!!"

"Dumbo… pfft…"

"SHUT UP BLUEY!"

"HAHAHAHAHA…"

**CRASH**

"YOU WANNA GO GREENY?!"

**BAM**

"AH HELL, I AM BLEEDING AGAIN!"

**WHAM**

"HEY NO HITTING ON THE SAME SPOT!"

"Entertaining… Oh, interesting too! Look these two go along quite well… look! Their hair style is quite similar too! Oh they even growl the same way!" says Rukia as she claps her hand with joy together as if she got a white bunny.

"wait doesn't that mean they are gay?! No wait, bisexual is the right word… right?"

"SHUT UP SHORTY!"

Oh what an unison…

**BAM**

"THE CRAP?!"

"Shut up and lets keep going or we are all going to be the ingredient for Gin's next new ice cream experiment! AND STOP CALLING ME SHORT OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT GIN MAKES YOU TWO IN TO AN ICE POPSTICLE FOR THE EXPERIMENT!"

**Gasp! Shudder...**

"Either that or I freeze your manhood…" said Rukia with a smirk.

"…!?"

Unison…

"See! I told you they do get along quite well! They had 5 unisons in a row!"

* * *

author's note :'P

…. Really wonder how this happened all of sudden… maybe my friend loving a BL (boy love) story is really affecting me… ha ha ha! well I hope you enjoyed this one… Oh! And thanks people for reviewing my stories!!! THANK YOU!

And sorry for the late update.... but hope you liked it! Oh... BTW the last line is Rukia teasing them again XP ah... and it was kinda UlqiRuki but please don't kill me ha ha ha~ I thought it was kinda cute though... they might make a good couple but anyways... they are just going to be friends later... oops... too much details...!

NEXT UP WE ARE GETTING ALL SERIOUS!


	3. Existence

Highly possible that rating may change.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Pairings: AizenRukia GrimmRuki UlqRuki and AshiRuki (possible that there could be more pairings requests are welcomed!)

**Existence**

**xXx**

_'So when we ask for your hand_

_Even though you know you will be the bad one_

_Will you stretch your hand, your power, your innocence for us?_

_For us who have been tainted with darkness?' asked the man._

_'Within everything I have, I will. Forever and ever, now I am intertwined with you for eternity.' said the woman without a single bit of hesitation and motivation which filled her eyes._

_The man smiled seeing the beautiful sight and the being in front of him._

_'Welcome, Kurochou Rukia our new companion.' _

_The surrounding espadas toast. The celebration has now begun._

_The players are all collected._

_The game will now **start**._

She was different, a whole different being and existence. Perhaps the key to destruction or the key to peace. Everything, lives, death, time, everything was in the hands of one woman. Depending on how she decides to use it, or when she decides to use it, will be the beginning or the ending of the world.

And that being, such fragile and petite looking being was now with them as their companion.

The celebration started out with her beautiful dancing. It was the new tradition created from their new society. A dance that steals the gaze of man and woman, eyes and souls. As she gracefully, sometimes fast or slow, dances in the middle of the room where the beautifully illuminated moonlight is concentrated in one place with the clear crystals surrounding her the music that is fully of secrecy fills the heads of the surrounding espadas. The song, the rhythm, and the lyrics only known to them and them only. Their private message and motivation that was carried into one song all with the help of one being.

What a powerful and beautiful yet frightening being she was. Even though the petite figure seem to give out cute and somewhat feminine impression of her figure, she was the war goddess that could show the beauty of war.

Every espada present was in a little world of their own. The song delivered to them was soft yet strong. And they all listened and stared at the petite woman in the center, unintentionally giving their whole concentration to her whole being.

The coldness and the boldness that could be only delivered by her.

The grace and the beauty that could be only delivered by her.

A shinigami with the power of espada.

A woman holding the sole power of hyogyouku.

They couldn't help but slightly gape at the personification of beauty and strength before them.

As the song reaches its' ending all eyes are on the last move of the petite woman.

As she jumps up toward the sky giving a graceful twirl around with a silky white clothing, like the personification of purity surrounding her, She lands with a quite _tap_ sound and gives a different form of bow. The little white sashes, which hang down from her hip to below her knees, lands and forms a shape of its' own.

_And now the beginning is here._

_Arise and we shall start_

_Step forward and we shall begin_

_Bow and we shall cover the stage with the pure redness of the curtain and stamp its' ending._

_So I tell you script of our future_

_Their finale has arrived_

_And our beginning has started its' path_

The voice echoed for a quite a time. And until the last moment, where a pin dropping could be heard, the espadas stayed quite. Then, as the petite woman lifted her head and stood up they cheered.

_**Their beginning was now marked and was ready to go.**_

* * *

Chaos was one word that could describe her in Soul Society.

One being was sent, one message was made, one voice was heard and then the whole society begin their panic and realized the truth behind the little victories they thought they held.

Not liking the disorganization forming before him, the elderly man stomped its' stick with such force that it seemed to create an earthquake. His eyes that seemed to have been closed for centuries were opened with great sharpness as if it was able to literally pierce through them and everything was in some-what slow motion as he opened his mouth. The silence was immediate. After all, it was not everyday that their head captain would show such emotions through brutal strength in anyway possible.

"Listen to me. It was only a being that gave a news of the upcoming battle. Indeed her existence was different and made us realize what we are in but the war has not yet came. We will not stay and watch them slaughter the place and the rules we have upheld for centuries and millennium. Now catch your breathe and get ready! No matter the reason or the ways we will win this war!"

It was only few sentence that came from the respectful elder. However, that was all they, the Soul Society, needed to once again gain confidence, hope, and the power of will to steady themselves for the upcoming battle.

As the elder saw the motivations and the silence from his fellow shinigamis, he closed his eyes and talked in a hush voice that only the captains and the ryokas could here, "you all are now dismissed. Get yourself and ready because I will not allow nor show any mercy in this battle."

With the final dismissal voice of their head captain, the captains and the ryokas scattered. Each had things and problems to deal with because unlike any battle they have ever felt, this was the first time they felt the nearing of death and the intensity that seemed to almost suffocate them.

* * *

As her dance ended Rukia immediately retrieved from the meeting room to her own room without a sound or a trail. When she arrived in her room she immediately undid the little accessories that held her hair in an elegant bun. As she felt her once short but now long hair fall from its position she felt the embrace of a certain green eyed arrancar. She couldn't help but let out a little sigh of tiredness and security from this little action that was done to her.

No one would have known that she was gone this fast other than _**him**_.

"Ulquoirra..." said Rukia as she leaned her body to the well built frame.

"You did well, as always, expected from you." said the arrancar that once held no emotion or tone. As Ulquoirra leaned his head to the familiar curve of the petite woman he gave a little kiss making the lady let out a little moan.

"You do know others are jealous of your closeness with me." chuckled Rukia as she felt the possessive arms of her comrade, perhaps a little more than just a comrade.

"They should be jealous, who would not want you?" asked Tadake as he took silent entrance from the door along with Grimmjaw.

The little comment made Rukia slightly blush and chuckle a little more.

Leaving the grasp of the Ulquoirra she swiftly flash stepped to the two arrancars and gave a hug to both of them at the same time.

"You all know I couldn't have done this without you all..." said Rukia with hushed voice as her hairs covered her eyes to cover any emotions that could be present. The other two who were being hugged, wrapped their arms around the little woman that they have took care of few years ago.

However, the little comfortable moment was interrupted from Yuuki, as she knocked on the door for the permission to enter. As Rukia flash stepped toward the door the arrancars heard the familiar bell sound. Almost like her second nature, Rukia stiffed for a few minute. The bell would mean only one thing. Aizen wanted her, and only her, in his room now.

As the three espadas and Yuuki stared at Rukia, knowing what the bell was meant for, and felt that ping of helplessness inside them.

"I'll be back..." said Rukia with a little smile on her face.

"Oh, and make sure to check on Ashido for me will you? He had a little reaction the last time I visited him." said Rukia as she made her exit.

She could have just flash stepped to his place but she needed some time to think and calm herself. No matter how many times she has been called _**alone**_ she couldn't get used to this. As the tapping sound of her heals echoed through out the hall she stopped in front of the elegantly crafted door of Aizen's personal room. She was used to this. Actually the only reason why she had any ping of hesitation was only because of her sore memories that begun in the room. But now is a different story and different matter all together.

She needed them and they needed her. It was one thing glad about her hopeless self, being able to help.

As she stood up straight and looked directly at the door she waited for Aizen's voice.

"Rukia..." said he.

That was the cue. As she opened the door and stepped forward she was immediately wrapped from his warmth. Rukia feeling the warmth of her master gently lay her hand on the arms of the man that possessively held her. Without moving her head or any part of her body she opened her mouth.

"Aizen, don't worry I am here for you..." said she with a soft and soothing voice and a melancholic smile that was placed on her beautiful face.

She knew and felt. _Yes, she needed them and they needed her._

* * *

…! YES! FINALLY I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE!!!

This one is dedicated to Klux-chan for being so patient with me and updating such awesome fanfic! Thank you for all those who have reviewed and hope you enjoyed this one! Thousands of grattitude to readers!

-BlueSky-

People who review are people who truly enjoyed my story :'P


	4. Behind the Message

****

Title: Black Butterfly

Author: XBLueSkyX

Rated T (so far)

Pairings: RukiaXAizen, UlqiRuki, GrimmRuki

Perhaps.. AshidoXRukia as well.

Discalimer I do not own BLEACH!

Chapter 4

**Behind the Message**

xXx

_Lies that lay behind the truth_

_The truth covered in lies_

_Your voice that couldn't reach me_

_and your gaze that held me with your silent message_

xXx

"Grimmjaw..." said Rukia as she stepped inside his room. "Care to have a match with me?" said the petite girl as she smiled weakly.

He could tell, no feel that she was exhausted. Even though he was about to protest when she first made an appearance in front of his room, he couldn't help but let out a small loop-sided grin as he understood the meaning behind those words.

Though the Soul Society have no knowledge of the sparring ground of Hueco Muendo, arrancars in all ranks were well acquainted with Cuarto de Gritos, the sparring ground of Hueco Muendo. The meaning behind the words were quite simple; Room of Scream, the room of life or death. The screams of the ones who have lost and the screams of the one who have been punished played a melody of echoes through the tall white and wide building almost every time of the day, thus came the name for the room marking the terror of its' unique-ness.

However, to Rukia or the people well acquainted to her, this room was a place of performance, a stage. And whenever the petite girl came inside the room, no matter the reasons the arrancars or any hollows for that mater would always kneel down and pay their respect to the woman.

As she stepped into the room her slightly longer hair gently flowed along with the steps which echoed in a light _click _and _clack._ Almost instantly the tall white walls surrounding the small woman with beautiful contrast fell silent. With the petite woman's piercing violet eyes appearance the whole groupd of people who was in the room bowed, one knee touching the ground and their head bowing in respect. She took in a breathe then out with the silent beat of her own; hen, as she draws her sword with voice chilling and beautiful to the very end of ones soul, the silent music is cast upon her surrounding and the performance of her gaze stealing dance begin.

Along with her voice, she closes her eyes and lets out the silent cue of its' beginning.

"_Sode no mai, Shirayuki..._"

She gracefully takes her sword out in a graceful swing as the sword becomes pure white from its' blade to the hilt, the personification of purity. Then as the woman opens her eyes piercing and freezing the surrounding people and her blue haired opponent, she gives a stunning little smile that resembles to a cocky smirk. "_Grimmjaw, I'm coming_." then with the blink of an eye she uses sonido and the dance begin with the sound of

_**cling.**_

Seeing that her opponent has well blocked the attack from the behind she let out a small smile and gave a graceful swing of a full moon... "Tsukishiro."

The ground instantly glow as if it was the white moon itself and in the matter of second it creates a pillar that connects the dark sky and the white grounds of Hueco Muendo.

Knowing all too well of the results of what will happen if he gets caught by that pillar of ice, he matches the speed of Rukia's sonido and steps back to take in the next attack from the petite woman.

Rukia once again gives a half swing to hit her opponents stomach with the intent to slice it in half, only if that was possible thinking that it was none other than the originally sixth ranked espada sparring with her. The sextra arrancar gives out a nostalgic smirk his hands block the sword with another clang and the other hand heads for the woman's stomach.

Noticing the little smirk on the opponent's face Rukia remembers the familiar sight of her shinigami memories. Then, with speed as fast as light she points her hand to the handsome face of the sextra arrancar and whispers another word "_Hakuren._"

Knowing that the blast of icy white ripple will freeze his head, the blue haired arrancar immediately grabbed her hand and made it point to another direction away from his head which then, as if it waited its' moment, sent a ripple of ice to the direction pointed from the master's hand.

_**BAM**_

As Grimmjaw hears the after effect of the disastrous attack he stares into the amethyst gaze of the petite woman. Then, as he too kneel down before her, like the others who showed their respect to Rukia when she came in, held her hand tightly and gave her gentle kiss on her hand.

Knowing all too well that the moment she has started her little performance the arrancars of all level gathered here in the Cuarto de Gritos, Rukia decided to listen to the message behind the gentle kiss.

'_We'll end it here with the final touch for now...'_

Rukia smiled knowing all too well that the man kneeling before her was getting a little bit _anxious_ for more than just a _match. _

As she gaze down at the kneeling figure before her with a smile, she turns her body around in a graceful half swing and heads to exit the door she has entered as she sheathes her sword.

Silent sounds of her high heel exiting the room echoes as if it was applauding the woman. Then, when she is out of the sight the room is immediately filled with murmurs of praise that has happened before them.

Rukia not wanting to deal with the sounds and the noise did not hesitate to use sonido to appear in front her room instantly. Then without a warning, as she slightly opened the door of her room she is pulled back into the muscular hands of sextra arrancar giving her a tight embrace with his hands wrapped around her tiny waist.

He puts his mouth near the woman being embraced from and gives her a playful yet seductive bite and then whispers into her ears alone.

"_Woman, don't play around with me like that. You do know how much I tried to keep myself under control instead shoving myself in your tiny purity of yours." _said he as he takes one of his hand out from her waist and entangles his head on her long silky jet black hair along with a hot and warm lick to her neck; causing the petite lady to muffle a small sexual moan.

Then, as the violet eyed woman was about to open her mouth and speak her little protest to stop what was about to happen a cold voice cut them apart.

"Why don't you let go of her... _now?_" said the man with the pair of cold green eyes who did not even bother to keep his monotone as he spoke his command.

"Hey! Whose the one so jealous now?" said Grimmjaw as he lifted the head exposing the milk white skin of the petite woman's neck which was marked with little red due to the little licking/sucking.

Trying not to show his emotions too much, the fourth ranked espada repeats his command.

"_If you want somebody to fuck around with why don't you do it with one of your toys? Leave her now, that's a command."_

With the little "_tch"_ from the sextra espada he lets her go after the last whisper in her ears alone which made the petite woman's eyes widen.

After losing the embrace of the blue haired man Rukia stumbles a little only to be caught in the hands of Ulqiorra. As Rukia looks up to meet his face she hears a small sigh escape from his lips, tickling her own skin.

When Rukia finally looked up Ulqiorra lifted his head, giving her a worry look that will and was only present to her eyes alone and opened his mouth.

"You just had to make that trouble... hm?" said the green eyed man as he hugged her a little tigher.

"Sorry..." said the petite woman as she lowered her gaze.

"You should be..." said the man as he lifted the woman in a bridal style carrying her to her bed located at center of a wall.

"Ulqiorra! I can walk and carry myself fine!" exclaimed Rukia feeling a little helpless in the green eyed man's grasp as he laid her down on the bed.

"You didn't seem to say anything when he held you." said Ulqiorra.

Rukia realizing that Ulqiorra's tone changed a little more let a sweet melodic giggle.

"Really, are you jealous of..." and before the petite girl was able to finish her mouth was abruptly stopped by intense yet gentle kiss of the raven haired man.

As his tongue gently yet aggressively asked for the permission to enter her mouth he entangled his hand in her silky hair supporting their kiss.

Rukia not being able to do anything opened her mouth a little for his tongue to enter.

After receiving a shy little okay from her he darted his tongue toward her mouth and made her gasp in surprise. Then when he got a sensual moan from the kiss he parted his mouth from her as his other hand lovingly caressed her cheeks to her lips.

He gazed at her with his intense green eyes fixing her eyes to him and sent her a silent message.

Reading the message behind the his gaze Rukia hugged Ulqiorra and whispered to his ears in a muffled voice as she soon peacefully fell asleep in her bed with the embrace of a certain man.

"_Thank you..."_

xXx

Aizen lifted his head up as he tried to grasp the familiar warmth of a violet eyed girl.

Her existence and presence itself soothed him from the troubles and the tensions he always had as he remembered what has happened few moments ago.

* * *

Wow.. I finished this chapter...

I noticed I am making a lot of cliff hangers....

Anyhow hope you guys enjoyed the little moments!

**NEXT UP**

**WHAT DID RUKIA AND AIZEN DO IN HIS ROOM?**

**WHAT DID RUKIA SAY TO GRIMMJAW?**

**WHAT DID GRIMMJAW AND UILQIORRA SAY TO RUKIA?**

**AND JUST WHAT DOES RUKIA'S EXISTANCE MEAN TO THEM AND THE HUECO MUENDO?**


	5. The Lonely Moon

I have recieved so many review these days, so I decided that I should thank those people by finally updating... Hee hee~ I hope you enjoy this chapter! though I haev to say there is nothing much... So I guess I'll call this a filler?

**Title: Black Butterfly**

**Rating: M **

**Pairing: AizenXRukia (in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**The Lonely Moon**

_Flash Back_

_Her hands cascaded down his well built chest._

_Then, as if capturing the fragile butterfly, his strong hands caught her floating ones. He was afraid, afraid that he would break this gentle and fragile being beneath him. He knew. He knew how much she was afraid of him. Yet, her courage to stay beside him amazed his heart and minds full of hate. She knew more than anyone how much his hands were tainted with the blood of the ones he has killed._

_Yet she stayed._

_She knew that if she stays here, her own friends would come for her life._

_He knew that she will be marked as a betrayer, a sinner, and will forever be cast out from the Soul Society. Yet, she stayed here, in his arms of embrace._

_For that he was thankful._

_For her courage,_

_for her help,_

_her strength, _

_and her care..._

_How long has it been since he has let a warm being touch him?_

_How long has it been since the time he let his heart open to a living being?_

_Just how long has it been since he desired longed so much of a person's touch?_

_On his white covered bed. Her hairs embracing her face in a gentle manner. He gradually lowered his face close to hers. As he heard her racing rhythm of her heart and her uneven breathing, he gently placed his lips on hers, letting the time take over, letting his desire take over, and letting his cover of a villain fly out of his room._

_She gasped. Though everyone knew that he was a gentleman before his betrayal, she never expected __this__. His touch was the soothing feeling of the water. His lips were the soft gentleness of the pure white sheet. And his caress was the world full of plushy white cushion supporting her. _

_All in all, it was a beautiful yet wicked feeling. _

_As her lips slightly parted, his desire overwhelmed him and his tongue met hers. It was a beautiful sensation. It was different from anything he has ever felt. He longed for more, yet he pulled back. Knowing that he has went too far. His entangled tongue parted hers and the petite girl blushed in deep shade of red, her snow-white face turning into the shade of light pink. He chuckled at her innocence. _

_Her purity was something divine indeed. He was almost afraid that he had tainted her._

_Seeing his always stiff face now loosen to a slight grin, she laid her hands on the right side of his face. From such bold action Aizen stopped his slight chuckle and stared back at her deep blue and purple eyes. It amazed him to see that her eyes always pulled him into her. It always hypnotized him even though he wielded the perfect hypnotizing weapon in the world. _

_Seeing his surprised face she let out a quiet giggle and looked at him straight in his eyes. How much has he suffered? How much has he been left alone for the world to cry out at him, pointing their fingers calling him with those dirty names? How long, she wondered, has he been cast out from the world letting the world think that he was the evil villain? She wondered, as she pulled his body on top of hers._

_With the gentle __poof__ his softly clashed with hers, they stayed like that for a moment and their irregular breathing from the actions before calmed down. As he was embraced in her petite figure he hugged her waist, pulling her closer to him in a protective manner. Listening to her rhythmic breathing he felt himself slowly drifting into sleep in her warm embrace._

_She knew that he had fallen asleep. She knew that she was now allowed to leave. Yet, she stayed there a little longer, enjoying the sensation of his protectiveness, and his warm embrace. She loved this sensation, yet she knew that if the world saw, they point and talk about how sinful it was. Let the world yell as much as they want, she thought. But for the moment she will enjoy this sensation and his gentle embrace. _

_Few moments passed, and she slipped off from their cozy position. Yet, instead being angry he sighed, wanting the sensation of warmth, return to him once again. Always, it seemed, he would never be able to get mad at her. Could it be her hypnotizing eyes? Could it be her petite figure? No, he knew the answer to the reason why. He has become soft on her. Even worst, he has fallen in love with her._

She woke up from the comfortable lies of her beautiful dream. She hoped to hear the birds chirping and hoped to feel the warm sunlight greet her from her sleep. However, as she dropped her feet on the cold marble floor, her eyes shot open with an amazing speed. She sighed as she saw her room decorated in white fabrics and clear crystals. _'I will never get used to this.' _thought Rukia in her mind.

_Knock, knock  
_

"Kurocou-sama, Aizen-sama wishes to see you for breackfast." said the voice behind the door.

Knowing that this was going to come sooner or later, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Thank you, for notifying me." replied Rukia.

"My pleasure Kurochou-sama."

As Rukia heard her last name spoken from the unknown arrancar, she let out a mocking chuckle and rubbed her eyes in hopes to block the tear that was always withheld in her eyes. _'I forgot that I was no longer a Kuchiki…'_

Washing her face in the white sink, she looked up to see her face on the mirror. Unlike most of the arrancars, she had no mask or a whole in her body. Her hair was now slightly longer and a little bit curvier, her eyes still held its' cheerfulness. However, she looked older, she could probably at least pass as a high school student. As she walked to her closet full of white clothes she jumped to her bed and landed with a soft _poof _and a small smirk formed on her face.

"Yuki! Yuki! Dang it, Yuki Mayume!!!" cried Rukia.

With a loud bang the door hit the wall.

"Kurochou-sama!?" asked Yuki in her rushed voice.

"What took you so long?" smirked Rukia, knowing that Yuki will start bowing repeating her apologies.

"I-I'm so-"said Yuki, but she was interrupted by a hug.

"Gee, you know I was only joking! Anyhow, help me choose something to wear. Aizen-sama wish to see more breakfast" said Rukia, tickling her in a teasing manner.

"H-hai, un-understood!" said Yuki, while being teased around Rukia.

Thanks to Rukia's position as Aizen's right-hand woman, her choice of uniform was diverse. As Yuki was searching through the closet full of white silk clothes Rukia begin to sing a song.

_Travel to the moon_

_While you sleep, a dream untangles_

_There's no one else here, while we play with the starlight_

_The two of us together can definitely get back_

_The smile we forgot and become strong again_

_Please realize_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Even if the future awaiting us is unlike today_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_And I keep on screaming_

_I'm sure my heart is tugging on the string that binds us,_

_So that the me back then will open her eyes_

_No need to cry._

_Travel in silence_

_I'm sure I could touch you if I reached out_

_But you are far away so that must be in my head._

_I can hear your voice, if I close my eyes_

_Even this little pain is dear to me_

_Please look at me_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Even if I'm lost alone, blown upon the wind_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Gazing up at the sky_

_My heart will always open my hands to protect you,_

_Until the you back then will turn and look at me_

_No need to cry_

As Rukia's voice fades, Yuki gazes at her superior.

"Isn't the song nice Yuki?" asks Rukia.

"Hai, Kuroshou-sama…" answers Yuki.

"No need to call me by my last name. Rukia is enough." said Rukia as she smiles at the arrancar.

As Rukia lies on the bed, her face facing upward, she closes her eyes and sinks to the time when she first met Yuki.

_Flashback_

_She crouched at the empty room with a bed. The bed was a princess styled one with thin see-through white sheet attached on the ceiling to the bed covered in white fabric beautifully done with the touch of silk embroiders. It was a complete contrast to her jet, black, raven hair and her beautiful amethyst eyes. The maids and servants who came from time to time were simply amazed at the sight. It was like seeing a fairy captivated in a cage. _

_When Yuki came inside the room to give her the morning meal she saw raven-haired shinigami. Rukia, no longer caring about the presence of others who always came to look at, just stared at the white ceiling. 'She's like a broken bird…' thought Yuki putting the food on the small, round table made out of glass. _

"_The moon must be lonely." said Rukia in a quiet voice._

_Her voice was almost like a melody. Though her eyes seemed lifeless and her skin was pale, her voice had the hint of life in it. As if laughing at her own words Rukia chuckled in a hollow sound. Yuki, who has not heard her voice since three months ago when she was first brought to the palace of Hueco Muendo, gazed at her in surprised._

"_What do you mean by that Kuchiki-sama?" asked Yuki in a tender voice, as if her own voice would break the fragile being in front of her._

"_There is no star. There is no cloud. There's only the illuminating light of the lonely moon." Replied Rukia as she held her eyes on the never changing crescent moon. _

"_Why am I held here for? Why won't they just kill me?" asked Rukia in a chocked voice._

_She was suffering. The loneliness, the repeated words of betrayal that echoed in her mind, pained her and slowly seemed to break her. Her spirit slowly fell apart like a loose puzzle and her heart seemed like a glass. It was strong to the people who saw, yet if someone dared to even lay their finger on it; it would simply fall and break into little particles. _

"_Because we need you." replied Yuki abruptly. Her answer just came out without even thinking about. She, could feel that without the fragile being in front her, without the existence of that broken shinigami, no arrancar would be able to appear in the world of hollows. _

_From her sudden answers Rukia stared at the arrancar. Did she just hear an emotion from that hollow, from, a monster? As Rukia opened her mouth to ask her question, the arrancar who was unload the food disappeared, leaving Rukia to think about the answer she has received from the arrancar._

_Flashback End_

"Remember when I you said 'because we need you,' when we first met?" questioned Rukia.

Yuki froze from the question as she held the right clothing after searching through the raven-haired women's closet.

"Yes, I remember Rukia-sama." replied Yuki in a quiet voice. As Yuki brought the simple yet beautifully made piece of fabric to her superior and mentor, Rukia stood up, letting her closest female subordinate undress her sleeping garments and started dressing her in uniform.

The uniform, though it held no color other than the white and black, had the beauty of simplicity. The attire had a collar which framed her neck and had a little oval shaped space starting from her vocal to a little below her neckline. However, her elbow to her arm was bare. The attire perfectly framed her top but the bottom part was a little puffed as the skirt slightly separated from the center while the hem was deliberately designed with the see-through frills allowing her leg to be shown. All in all, it was a semi-formal dress that outlined her body wonderfully.

As Rukia finished dressing up, Rukia continued what she was about to say.

"I forgot to tell you that I need you too." was all the raven-haired said as she left her room to greet Aizen.

"Thank you Rukia-sama." said Yuki, her words being carried to her superior's ears in the soft wind causing her to smile before she opened the door where Aizen was sitting.

_The lonely moon will no longer weep in sorrow,_

_because there is a gentle snow accompanying her lonely night…_

* * *

Yea, yea. You can probably tell I filled this up with a song. In case you were wondering which song she was singing... it was Little Pain by Olivia. Anyhow hoped you enjoyed this chappy and review please? Because they are only thing encouraging me to continue this story!


	6. Red Ruby

Author's Note: Haven't updated this fiction in a WHILE! And I do apologize for those who have reviewed and were patiently waiting for an update.

Disclaimer: BLEACH IS NOT MINE. I wish it was

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**BlackBelt**

**L'sNingaDog**

**Kanasukeh**

**Jngp**

**Rin of Snow**

**xRukiaxx**

**kluxces**

**rukialover1994**

**Rual**

**yume girl 91**

**Ojou-sama**

**Rukia58**

**ASUKA**

**dibby**

**gonefoornow**

**Evanette chan**

**Mitsukai chan**

**kanade-chan**

**trace4444**

**NoName4863**

**hedy**

**HOTSTREAK. STATIC. EBON. yaoi**

**Tsukiyomi No Miko**

**Orangesz**

**MaesLawliet**

Your reviews really supported me to continue this. I really apologize to those that have been waiting for an update! I hope to continue writing this fic as much as I can.

* * *

**Black Butterfly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Ruby**

* * *

The long empty hall ways of Hueco Muendo usually scared intruders that invaded every now and then giving a mental never ending labyrinth like feeling. However, to those who are familiar to the ways of this maze like building, the high ceiling and the empty halls are just another thing that they enjoyed while walking toward or sometimes wandering to a destination.

Kurochou Rukia, now well accustomed to the reverberating sounds of the empty click of her heels, fell into deep thoughts as her legs unknowingly brought her in front a familiar room where a certain scarlet haired man was located at. Coming back from her daze Rukia let out a soft melancholy smile as she brought both of her hands up to softly push the door open. Yuki respecting her master's wish, stood outside of the doors; her arms behind her back ready to bring out her twin daggers if any foolish _trash_ decided to bother her master who soundlessly closed the door behind her, confining a space where two can enjoy a long relaxing silence.

Thankful to the ever so caring subordinate, Rukia allowed herself to relax by the audience of one soundly sleeping figure. She walked toward the white queen sized bed occupied with a peacefully slumbering man, enjoying the monochrome white which filled the room.

"Ashido…" whispered Rukia, scared that she might break the sleeping man even with the soft murmur she spoke. Receiving a little movement from the figure Rukia chuckled lightly, her tense muscles from the anxiety slightly loosing its' tension.

"You were taking a whole lot more time than what I have thought." continued she, lightly caressing a crimson lock of hair that seemed poke at his closed eyes.

"And you seem to be worried." murmured he in a muffled voice, his eyes still closed as he grasped her fluttering soft hand toward his smiling lips and gently kissing the palm of her hand before it could have been retrieved to the rightful owner.

"Well, if one tends to sleep for whole a whole year I would definitely be worried. Though, if it was Stark I wouldn't." answered she. Her voice layered with concerns she had been feeling toward the scarlet haired man.

"I thought I've mentioned already, I am not that weak." smiled Ashido lifting himself to a sitting position as he gradually opened his beautiful grey eyes, momentarily making Rukia remember her always caring yet silent brother back in Soul Society.

"Mah, says the person that's been sleeping for a whole year!" smirked Rukia receiving a glare from the young Kano.

"That was required. You know that more than I do." whispered he, daring the raven haired girl to continue the teasing.

"Excuses!" exclaimed she, her hands going up in the air to exaggerate the statement with her lips tweaking up to a playful smirk tempting the just awoken man to dare win an argument over her even when she knew full well the reason behind long period of the man's slumber.

"I give up… you are impossible." was his reply to the challenge, his slender fingers rubbing his eyes in hopes to perhaps wake his once again sleepy eyes.

"Well, if you know it, I think its' about time you get dressed. Its' time you meet Aizen." said Rukia snapping her fingers to allow Yuki in with the spare clothe prepared for Ashido. As he stepped out of the bed, his numb bare toes sparking with sensation as it was met with cold marbled floor, Rukia turned around to head outside and wait for him to dress up. Only to be stopped in the middle of her tracks by the little nudge from her long flowing hairs.

"It grew so long." was his comment, as he tangled his long slender fingers to her long, smooth, jet black, slightly wavy hair.

"Do you not like it?" asked Rukia, turning around to once again meet her frowning amethyst eyes to his piercing grey ones.

"I think it looks beautiful." was his answer as he fully stood up letting her silk like hair to slip away from his gentle caressing fingers.

Rukia responded with a genuine shy smile.

"Well you seem wide awake now, seeing that your mind is working correctly." was her cool reply, as she once again turned around to walk pass the now closing door, leaving a slightly dazed Ashido to come back to reality and dress up.

xXx

For a few quick seconds, Rukia felt a giddy smile rise up seeing Ashido who was now fully dressed to meet Aizen. To simply put it, he looked amazing in his white simple uniform. A short sleeved white high collar Chinese like apparel with black outlines on the hem that left his toned arms and neck bear and a long white trouser with a white toe covering simple no-lace shoes. _'Well that's new. I wonder if other Espadas are now allowed to wear toe covered shoes.'_ Thought Rukia as she remembered other members of Espedas wearing a Japanese styled sandals with traditional Japanese designed socks.

"Good morning Ashido." was the raven-haired woman's greeting as he came out of door.

"There's no such thing as morning or night here." was his sly reply, hoping to avenge for the previous encounter.

"Well you just woke up from a year long sleep. Better than nothing right?" was her counter-attack as she once again emphasized the words "year long sleep".

"Yeah, thanks." was his murmured respond as Rukia opened the doors to the dining room which situated all the top ranked Espadas, Tousen, Gin, and Aizen.

The first thing Rukia did when she came in the room was to bow in a graceful manner toward _their_ king, who situated himself in the head of the oval white marbled table.

"Good morning to my liege. I apologize for my late entrance, but I ask for your forgiveness since I've been getting our newly comrade ready for an audience." said the sharp amethyst eyed female, her head lifting high up from the previous bow to meet eye to eyes to her now _comrades_ and _king_.

"Well, this is an unexpectedly pleasant surprise." _'Lies'_ thought Rukia her lips twitching to a little smirk as she heard the always smooth voice, knowing full well that he has expected and calculated the whole thing since the beginning of Ashido's slumber.

"Introduce yourself." was dark skinned man, Tousen's dry commanding words.

"Kano Ashido, Espada ranked…" he started, bowing his head to his new leader.

"sexta." ended Aizen as he pointed his long firm fingers to Ashido's left shoulder, as a gothic number 6 appeared in black.

"Eh? You ranked up Grimm? When was this? Dang, I missed out on the fun." was the third ranked Espada, Tadake's reply, his eye brows arching and his face making funny emotions as he tried to hold the fork between his nose and mouth.

"You are pretty dense for your rank…" murmured dark brown, almost black wavy haired man, Stark's reply as he sat on his chair with his head being resting on his left hand with the absence of his usual white black rimmed glove and the replacing presence of gothic number 1.

"Well how would I know?" was Tadake's response, as he put down the fork from his face and faced the first ranked Espada with his mischief gleaming olive green eyes.

"Shouldn't him sitting right next to you give enough mentions to his rank change?" was Ulquiorra's reply. His dark green eyes glancing at Tadake's lighter colored one with no emotion.

"Ah man, I can't believe I missed his crazy azure hair right next to me… I must be going blind." was Tadake's reply as he rubbed his eyes to make sure it was not blind or anything.

"It's not your eyes dumbass, its' your stupid brain that is no larger than a size of a bean." Was Grimmjow's sly remark to seek revenge for once again insulting his hair.

"That's fairly enough from the two of you." injected Aizen's cool voice, halting the conversation before it became a huge fight that could lead to a lot of broken dishes and bent silver utensils which was bound happen anytime soon. The dark brunette who comfortably sat on his monochrome throne continued as he once again opened his mouth with a sigh.

"The last thing he needs is for you two to bend another load of my silver utensils," interposed Rukia, "and you guys just happened to bend my favorite silver bunny utensil in the middle of one of your fights." finished she, with a deadly glare to the two brightly colored young men. Aizen, seeing that the little Espedas speech has shut them up, smiled.

"As Rukia has stated, Tadake. Grimmjow. If you would like to continue your useless nonsense, you may do it in Cuarto de Gritos where I could careless." their leader's sugar-coated voice rigidly froze the two feisty young males ending the conversation with a little snarl and a growl from the both males.

"Anyhow, Rukia-chan sure looks nice t'day!" said Gin, breaking the short uncomfortable silence in the air with his snake like smile.

"Why thank you Ichimaru-san. That doesn't mean I am helping you with your ice cream project though." Reresponded Rukia, lightly blushing from the compliment as she inserted her last minute thought as she knew Gin had probably had more plans planned behind his 'innocent' compliment.

"I dunno' what ya' are talking about," replied the silver haired man, his slender finger tapping his lips which widened its' smile, as if that was anymore possible, "I was jus' thinking 'bout a walk at La Valle de Siete Azahares." he explained as the slit of his eyes widened a little to show a pair of dark burgundy staring at Rukia's dark lilac ones, as if piercing through ones' soul.

La Valle de Siete Azahares, The Valley of Seven Blossoms, was known for its' natural exquisite beauty. The Valley itself was formed with loads of dark lilac tinted creamy white crystals that illuminated with the gentle glow, reflecting from the pure lights' of the moon. These solid things were the nutrient and the protector of the seven different flowers that only grew from the area, thus the name Siete Azhares. The flowers grew from these solid rocks, their elegance and beauty equally matching to the crystals they had grew from.

Amidst all these, stood one and only enormous tree in the center of the valley that was surrounded with the largest crystals. From the root of the tree, El Árbol Grandioso, flowed crystal clear water that formed a pond about a size of 3 acres with the name of Estanque de Vida. It glowed in a faint tint of cerulean underneath the dully shaped clear translucent white crystals that occupied on the bottom of the pond.

One of the most attractive things about the pond was that it floated Lirio de Aqua Cristalizada, Crystal Water Lilies, one of the seven blossoms that only grew in the area of La Valle. The petals of the water lilies were made of solid crystal of creamy almost transparent white and were tinted with faded pink or faded blue on the edge and the base of the flower. Its' centers faintly glowed where the crystal transparent yellow stamen* and the crystal transparent yellow carpel* were situated at on each flower. These two colored lilies could only mate once to one another to produce seeds for more of their kind, the blue being the male and the pink being the female. When its' spouse dies for any particular reason, the other dies along exactly twenty-four hours after. Also, another alluring thing about the pond was that it held many koi fish.

Unlike the koi fish in the human world or the Soul Society, the koi fish in Estanque de Vida had metal like scales allowing farther protection from rare sharp edges of some crystals underneath. The scales had a way of changing colors depending on the mood or temperature of individual fish. However, they all glowed in different shades of red once in a year when the moon glows in a faint tint of red, a rare yearly almost unpredictable and unexplainable eclipse. These fish were perhaps the only thing that would not harm you, unless with a clear rational reason.

Before Rukia could continue wandering in her thoughts about La Valle de Siete Azahares, she was pulled back to reality by the kind words of Aizen.

"First, why don't you sit Rukia?"

"Thank you…" was her reply to the suggestion as she occupied herself a seat on the opposite head of the table which was the only side that faced Aizen head to head while Ashido took his seat in the open spot designated for the sixth Espada.

As soon as she was seated, the group was served with breakfast by the maids who wore a collective uniform that identified them as one; the frilly white apron with black short sleeved knee-length dress. The suggestion Ichimaru has brought was soon forgotten by the crowd except for Rukia, who still kept the thought of visiting the place alone as she stared on her breakfast plate.

* * *

Author's Note:

"La Valle de Siete Azahares"-Valley of the Seven Blossoms

"El Árbol Grandioso"- The Great Tree

"Lirio de Aqua Cristalizada"- Crystal Water Lilies

Stamen- Male organ part of the flower

Carpel- Female organ part of the flower

"Estanque de Vida"- Pond of Life

I would like to mention that the La Valle de Siete Azahares was an idea I got from **yume girl 91**. Her fiction Atonement, chapter 5.

Thank you **ShiroyukiKuroni**, my caring patient friend who has a soul as pure as white, for the translation of English to Spanish!

_**NOW HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND MAKE MY DAY A GOOD ONE!**_


End file.
